


It Started With "It's Gonna Be Awesome" and Ended With A Twisted Ankle

by twilighteve



Series: Pnat Prompts [7]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, and too much into parkour thanks to shred eagle, little max was reckless and probably overly confident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilighteve/pseuds/twilighteve
Summary: Prompt: How about younger Max practicing unnecessary stunts with his old pals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, I headcanon Sam as the lil black girl with pigtails and eyeglasses and Doghouse as another of Max’s friends. Why? No idea, but somehow it just fit in my head. Let’s wait until canon disprove this. *shrug*

Night had long since fallen in the hills of Mayview skyline, though it still shone with the purplish-black that slowly accentuated the shine of the twinkling stars. On the second floor of the corner store, inside his room, was Max, chatting animatedly with his old friends over the phone.

“Look, guys, I’m sorry I couldn’t visit Baxborough this weekend,” the boy sighed, twirling his cap in his hand. “Something came up, okay? I’ll tell you when I can go, but right now it’s not possible.”

Sam’s voice immediately inquired. “Does this have anything to do with that girl who locked you up in the storage closet in the first day of your school?”

“I told about that,” Doghouse’s voice quipped before Max could ask.

Max was silent for a moment before answering, “Well… I guess, yeah, it does have something to do with her.”

Doghouse barked a laugh. “See? I told you she’s the reason why. Pay up.”

Sam grumbled. “Ugh, and I was so sure it was something else. Fine, I’ll pay when I got the money.”

Max frowned. “You two were betting on me? Guys, Shred Eagle wouldn’t like it.”

“Yeah, well, the show was cancelled.” Max could imagine Doghouse shrugging without care.

“Doggy, you still got the moves we copied from the show,” Sam pointed out. “We all do.”

“Yeah, well,” Max began, “as interesting as this conversation is, I gotta hang up now because I still have some homework. Talk to you again tomorrow?”

“Okay. Don’t forget to tell us when you can visit!”

“Will do.”

Max disconnected the call and put the phone on his table, sighing. He kind of wanted to tell his old friends about all of his spectral business (if it could even be called that) but he doubted they’d believe him. “Hey guys, so the reason I can’t visit is because I’m apparently this kind of weird psychic kid that can interact with ghosts and spirits and there’s a barrier around Mayview that keeps people like me and spirits and ghosts from going in and out, so yeah, maybe sometime.” No, that sounded absolutely ridiculous.

“Mr. Max, who was that?”

Max yelped in surprise as he turned to face PJ, who had floated beside him. He still wasn’t used to how silent the ghost could be at times. “They’re my old friends from Baxborough,” he answered. “We practically grew up together.”

“Oh,” PJ muttered, before his eyes sparkled. “I bet you guys were really close.”

“Yeah, I guess we were,” Max chuckled. “We learned parkour together watching Shred Eagle. Some of them are pretty reckless and stupid, now that I think about it, but we loved it. We thought it was cool.”

“Stupid?” PJ repeated in confusion.

Max fell silent as he suddenly remembered the time when he went to a park to meet Sam and Doghouse, full of confidence that he would be able to do a difficult Shred Eagle stunt that he knew was really hard to do. He saw them near the stairs at one corner of the park and rushed to them in excited burst.

He found Sam crouching on the ground, perfectly balanced on her roller blades, while Doghouse was doing his favorite stunt – a simple but flashy spin on his skateboard that somehow looked like a dog trying to get comfortable inside a doghouse – hence the name.

“Hey, Max,” Sam greeted when he got closer.

“Hey, guys,” Max greeted back. He bounced on the tips of his toes in barely contained excitement. “I’m gonna do it today.”

Sam’s jaw dropped, and Doghouse nearly messed his landing. He steadied himself and stared at Max. “Bruh, you serious ‘bout this?”

“Yeah, it’ll be awesome,” Max replied confidently. “I’m going to land this.”

“Well, if you’re so sure.” Sam fidgeted uneasily. When Max turned to climb the stairs, she turned to Doghouse and whispered, “Get ready to call his parents in case things go wrong.”

Doghouse gave her a thumbs up. “You got it.”

The stunt Max was about to do involved jumping and backflipping two times over a staircase and using the handrail to propel oneself up again, doing another backflip before landing. It was risky, and Shred Eagle had said that this was particularly dangerous so kids shouldn’t _ever_ try this at home, pressing on the matter more than usual. But Max wasn’t trying this at home.

Max walked a distance from the staircase to have his own runway so he could gain enough momentum to backflip and started sprinting, mentally calculating his moves as he jumped and spun in the air. He succeeded on the running, jumping, and backflipping part, but he couldn’t find his footing on the rail when he was about to do the next part of the stunt.

Momentum and gravity worked in tandem, and the position Max’s foot had resulted in a twisted ankle, a crash to the staircase, numerous cuts and scrapes, and a very loud boy wailing in pain. Sam quickly rushed to pull him to a safer position, given that Max was still sprawled over the stairs, while Doghouse ran to get Max’s parents, whose house wasn’t far away from the park.

It had been the first and only time Max’s dad banned him from going to the park after his ankle healed, and the only reason he could go after that was that he kept jumping around the house and knocking over furnitures.

Max snapped back to the present. “Yeah, little me was plenty reckless and stupid,” he concluded.

“How?” PJ asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Max contemplated answering before scrunching his nose and shaking his head. “Nope, not touching _that_ one,” he said instead, pulling out his homework to work on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, the lack of pnat fics saddens me so I've made it my personal goal to add to it. How do you do that without an ever-flowing well of ideas and creativity though?  
> Prompts. I asked around for some prompts in Tumblr. And you know what you guys can send me prompts here too if you want. Let's add more fics to this beautiful fandom.  
> So yeah, if Max's started practicing his moves since little he's bound to get hurt eventually. Hence this. Let's just say he's embarrassed about how reckless he was, which is why he wasn't too keen on sharing the story with PJ (which isn't gonna work since PJ lives in the same house as him and there's no way Dad Puckett never teased Max about his misadventures when little)
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it. Have a great day!


End file.
